THE GANGSTER OF STREET
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Hisagi dan Ichigo bermaksud untuk masuk ke Gangster! tapi apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? kekoplakan para anggota gangster pun merajalela!
1. Chapter 1

**THE GANGSTER OF STREET **

**Hisagi dan Ichigo masuk Gang? Apa yang akan terjadi?  
**

**Banyak terjadi kekacauan tak ternoda oleh Author  
**

**sekaligus beberapa karakter sinting yang disadur dari ASLINYAAA!  
**

**TIDAK TERIMA BIAYA UNTUK MEMBACANYA  
**

* * *

Di sebuah areal dekat pembuangan sampah, tersebutlah sekumpulan orang-manusia-mahkluk-yang sedang asik berdugem ria*padahal malem belum dateng*. Mereka itu adalah perusak, pembantai cicak sejati, penguasa jalanan mulai dari Ancol hingga Panarukan*?*

Mereka adalah gangster sejati, mereka menamai mereka 'THE CICAKMAN' entah kenapa mereka sangat bangga pada nama aneh yang mereka pasang sendiri di bendera yang gambarnya cicak lagi melet2 ga jelas.

Ketua Gangster mereka bernama Tamao Serizawa bin Susilawati. Yang biasa di panggil Tama-chan oleh anggota –anggota biadab mereka dan terkenal stress gara-gara suka nyungsep ke bak sampah akibat salah maneuver saat mengendarai motornya.

Satu lagi bernama George Kirigaku bin Darmaji yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua yang berkacamata, panggilannya adalah 'Baka Megane*kacamata bodoh*'.

Yang lain, ada Donny Hidamari bin Saepuloh yang terkenal dengan tenaga samsonnya. Entah berapa mobil yang telah dia remukin kayak kaleng krupuk-dia yang paling hobi kena tilang.

Yang terakhir, Matthew Ryuhou bin Notodiharjo yang matanya satu-dua ma George yang sipit dan terkenal paling genit gara-gara suka bawa blush on dan eye liner dan lipsik merah merona yang ngejreng banget melebihi lipstiknya Mpok Nori.

Oke itu sekedar perkenalan dan sekaligus penggencetan nama-nama dari Author yang agak stress. Kembali ke Jamban. Sekarang tahun baru, saatnya ada anak baru yang datang. Anak itu bernama Hisagi Suaep dan Ichigo Kurosiswantoro*digampar Ichigo*.

Tama-chan yang setia menemani anjingnya jalan-jalan dan suka menabung, menerima Hisagi dan Ichigo dengan senang hati. Tapi tentu saja tidak dengan tangan terbuka ato tertutup, dia harus memberikan OSPEK mendadak yang dia lakuin. Terakhir kali juniornya dia kirim ke Nusa Kambangan dan tidak pernah kembali—menurut berita nama junior itu adalah 'Ryuichi Maeda' yang senang tersenyum sampe pepsodent habis stoknya.

Baiklah ini dia sepak terjang Tama-chan si Ketua nista kita untuk mengospek Ichi dan Hitsu.

"Baiklah anak-anak yang tercinta*semuanya muntah*. Saya Tamao Serizawa bin Susilawati, panggil aja Serizawa ato Tama saja" Tama memperkenalkan dirinya sambil koprol ria.

"Maaf Senpai. Itu nama Senpai ato nama orang tua Senpai? Kok ada Susilawatinya?" Ichigo dengan polosnya bertanya pada Ibu guru seksi itu*aaaapaa?*

"Itu gabungan dari nama orang tua gue. Ibu gue orang Jepang, babe gue orang Cimahi" jawab Tama dengan nada dasar B-bolot.

"Oalah.." Hisagi dan Ichigo hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oke. Kalian serius mau jadi anggota kita?" Tanya Donny yang bertanya padahal tidak ada yang meresponnya.

"Kita mau anggota kalian. Soalnya kalian udah terkenal sampe masuk majalah" jawab Hisagi.

"Majalah apa?" Tanya Tama.

"Majalah Aneka Satwa" *Hisagi di gergaji Tama*.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung OSPEK mereka?" Tanya George yang lebih waras 5% dari kedua temannya yang sudah agak-agak sompal itu.

"O iya. Makasih, Baka Megane"

"George. TAMA-CHAN.." seketika keduanya memanas.

" Kita mulai dari pemanasan. Ambil suara ya" sahut Tama dengan bangganya sepertu Kondektur*Konduktor kale*.

"Kita mau OSPEK ato mau Paduan suara sih? Dasar ketua Idiot" hardik Matthew dengan sinisnya, untung saja Tama begitu sabar ampe-ampe jidatnya selebar papan tulis gara-gara kebanyakan sabar.

"Kita langsung menaiki motor sambil koprol ya" sahut Tama.

"APUAAAHHHH?"

bukan hanya Hisa dan Ichi, tapi ampe ketiga temannya melotot dan ngorek kuping kalo Tama ga nyuruh mereka koprol di atas kenalpot.

"LO SERIUS MAN?" seru Matthew.

"Iya iyalah. Masa kalo ga serius gue ga bakal ngediriin ni gang taok"

semuanya Cuma diem doang, entah apakah Ketua mereka sudah lebih dari kata Idiot, kewarasannya bahkan sudah dipertanyakan, dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, kenapa dia bisa jadi Ketua gang ini?

"Koprol?" sahut Hisagi.

"Cepetan dodol!" seru Tama.

Akibatnya seharian ini Ichi dan Hisagi udah babak belur gara-gara jungkir balik Koprol di atas motor. Apalagi motor itu Cuma setengah karena Donny lupa bayar DP setengahnya setaon lalu,jadilah sekarang mereka punya motor setengah-kecuali motornya George yang masih utuh banget.

" George, cepet kasi mereka contoh!" perintah Tama.

"Haaaah? Gue?" seru George mangap.

"Iya. Cepetan!"

"Dasar Ketua Sarapudin! Gue ga sudi jungkir balik di atas motor!" seru cowok putih itu.

"POKOKNYA HARUSSS!" bentak Tama.

"GA SUDI!"

"CEPETANN!"

"KAGAK MAOOOO!"

"GUE CEKEK LU!"

"GUE MASUKIN LO KE RUMAH SAKIT BERSALIN!" sesaat suasana hening. Kayaknya George salah bilang.

"George? Mangnya gue hamil apa masukin ke rumah sakit Bersalin?" Tanya Tama herman.

"Eh mangnya gue salah?" Tanya George balik. "GOUBLOOOOOOKKK!" seketika tempat pembuangan sampah mencelat semua dengan riangnya.

" Ichi, kita salah masuk ga sih?" Tanya Hisagi yang Cuma cengo banget.

"Mana gue tao. Gue ga ngerti soalnya Senpai kita pada sarap semua" jawab Ichigo dengan sweatdrop ngucur dari balik tengkuknya.

13 menit 45 detik perkelahian argument ampe Tama sempat menggaplok George dengan bakiak, sedangkan Donny dan Matthew Cuma main Gaplek sama minum susu cap Mbak Surti*?*

"Kita ke rumah Matthew sekarang!" tereak Tama. Semuanya langsung diem.

"Ngapain?" Tanya mereka semua.

"Ngebersiin WCnya Matthew yang udah 3 taon kagak disikat" jawab Donny.

"HAAAAAAHHH!?"

"EH DODOL. SEMBARANGAN BANGET SIH LO! Wc gue mang banyak kecoaknya tapi bukan berarti ga pernah disikat!" seru Matthew sewot.

"Banyak kecoak?" Ichigo langsung merongrong.

"Jadi lo mandi diliatin Kecoak?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Kecoaknya aja pada lari" cletuk Tama.

Seketika keempat Senpainya langsung adu jotos dengan seksinya. Kedua orang Junior itu langsung terdiam saja. Seperti kambing congek, seperti orang dodol..

Bagaimana nasib Gangster ini nanti ke depannya? Apakah penuh kegajean? Ato penuh penindasan antara Junior dan Seniornya.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...

* * *

Yuzu : HAHAHAHA...akhirnya cerita baru... para gangster kita akan beraksi... beberapa ada nama yg Yuzu ambil dari dunia nyata

tapi akirnya chapter baru akan muncul lagiiiiiiii

tolong repiewnya yaaa untuk chapter ini!


	2. Chapter 2

**GANGSTER DAN PEMBOKAT**

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo*gara2 kelupaan di chapter prtama g da disclaimernya*  
**

**Part 2 of Hisagi Gang  
**

**bagaimana kelanjutan Para gangster ini?  
**

**silakan di baca yaaaa...  
**

* * *

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Hisagi, Ichigo,dan Tamao cs yang berniat membantu di rumah Matthew untuk menggosok WCnya yang penuh dengan jigong itu. Tetapi niat sinting itu terlaksana dengan baik oleh manusia2 gaje itu. Meskipun tidak berniat membuat rusuh, tetapi gangster yang terkenal akan kekoplakannya ini berhasil mendapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Ini rumah lo?" Tanya Hisagi tak percaya pada rumah yang segede lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Rumah gue belum 100% dibangun Cuma ada sedikit masalah jadi akhirnya malah dapet tanah Cuma-Cuma" jawab Matthew yang berhasil membungkam semuanya.

"Ngapain kalian bengong gitu. Cepetan Masuk!" seru Matthew tak sabar hingga Donny menciut jadi ukuran 3x4*pas poto?*

"Nee Matthew san. Bagaimana caranya kau membersihkan semua ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pake Vakum" jawab Matthew.

"Semuanya? " kini George menyahut.

"He-eh"

"Bahkan bak mandi kamu sedot pake Vakum juga?!" seru Tama.

"Lho memangnya kenapa? Kan biar cepet bersih"

"IDIOTTT!" semuanya berseru dalam hati dengan nada yang sama. Bahkan Tama pun yang terkenal dengan 'Ketidakwarasannya' dia masih bisa membedakan bagaimana caranya membersihkan karpet dan kamar mandi. Kalau begini caranya, rumah Matthew bisa dipastikan akan habis dulu sebelum pembangunannya selesai semua.

"Kamu tuh diajarin buat bersih-bersih ga sih?" sahut Tama sambil menutup wajahnya yang kisut-kisut itu.

"Biasanya sih ngerjain sendirian" jawab Matthew sambil mengambil ember dan sikat.

"Kamu tau kan bagaimana caranya cuci piring?" sahut Donny.

"Tau tuh" "Kamu pake Spons ato pencuci otomatis?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Pake Mesin cuci?"

"…" sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara laler.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Lagi eror ya?"

"Yang Eror tuh KAMU!" mereka kembali berseru dalem ati.

"Kenapa orang ini begitu bodoh soal Pekerjaan rumah?" bisik Hisagi pada George.

"Dia selalu mencari cara praktis melakukan apa pun. Bahkan dia pernah nyuci beras pake detergen" jawab George pelan.

"Serius lo? Ga keracunan tuh?!" pekik Hisagi.

"2 hari dia mencret-mencret" jawab Tama.

"Dia menakutkan… jangan biarkan dia nyentuh apapun yang ada di dapur" sahut Ichigo.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" sekarang Matthew malah membawa 5 teko air dan satu gelas.

"OEEEIIII KEBALIK! MEMANGNYA KITA KUDU MINUM SATU TEKO GITU!?" seru Tama dengan hebatnya.

"Oh iya."

Kembali lagi, sekarang dia sudah membawa 5 gelas tapi ga bawa tekonya.

"LU BISA GA SIH NYEDIAN AER?!" seru Donny yang heran sendiri.

"Maap"

lalu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sekarang Matthew sudah bawa teko 1 dan gelas 5 tapi di dalemnya ga ada aernya.

"Kucrut! Sini biar gue yang nyedian minum!" Hisagi mengambil baki itu dan kemudian memperbaiki semuanya secepat mungkin sebelum teman-temannya kena dehidrasi.

Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap. Untunglah Matthew tidak memberikan pisau sebagai kue dan memotong kue dengan bolu… memangnya mau Debus?

"Met..." panggil Ichi.

"Nama gue Matthew bukan Memet" jawab Matthew sensi.

"Iya iya. Ngapain kita terusan?" Ichigo menyeruput minumannya yang entah rasanya agak-agak Matthew salah masukin cuka dan gula-alias kebalik.

"Mule ngerjain tugas jadi pembokat" jawab George.

"Jadi ape?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Pembokat. Alias pembantu, alias babu…" sahut Donny.

"KITA ANAK GANGSTER MAU ALIH PROPESI JADI PEMBOKAT!?" kini Tama yang tidak terima dunia akerat.

Kepalanya udah meledug dan siap menghanguskan rumah Matthew se orang-orangnya juga. Entah jin Ifrit apa yang sudah merasuk ke Tama sampe dia ga baca Al Fatehah.

"DUUUGGG!" bogem mentah langsung mengahalu kepala Tama jelas dari Donny yang tangannya sekeras batu dan sekaligus orangnya berkepala batu.

"Tenang dong. Masa ketua kayak begitu" sahut Hisagi dilanjut dengan anggukan George.

"Tapi kita kan…"

"Jangan cengeng dodol! Malu ama Readers!" seru Ichi.

"Ya udah. Sekarang kita mulai dari…"

"KAMAR MANDI"semua hening.

"Kamar mandi bisa belakangan. Yang jelas nyapu ama ngepel dulu!" sahut Hisagi yang cinta kebersihan.

"Ada 14 kamar mandi yang perlu disikat…" jawab Matthew. Kembali hanya keheningan yang terpampang. Entah kenapa banyak sekali keheningan hari ini.

"14! KAMU GA SEDANG BERCANDA KAN? DASAR MATA SIPIT SIALAN!?" seru Tama dengan wajahnya yang langsung menclok di depan wajah Matthew.

"YA JANGAN SALAIH SAYA DONG! INI RUMAH PUNYA BOKAP GUEE!"

"GA PEDULI! YANG JELAS 14 TUH BANYAK TAOKK!"

"KALO GA MAU YA GA USAH KE SINI!"

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LU!?"

"DASAR KETUA IDIOT!"

"ANAK BUAH SIALAN!"

GYAAA-GYAAAA-GYAAAA!

Pertandingan Seri.

"Oi-oi jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan, inget umur coba. Kalian tuh udah tua!" seru Hisagi berusaha menengahi.

"Tua gundulmu! Memangnya siapa yang lebih tua di Fanfict ini!?" sambit Tama dengan darah yang udah ngucur dari telinga, hidung, dan matanya*mantap*

"Oh ya. Kita harus bergegas" sahut George.

"Bergegas untuk membersihkan WC bau maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan juga sih. Cuma kita dapet tantangan buat duel di bawah pohon jengkol ama anak geng UPILERS hari ini jam 3" George membaca agenda tetap geng dengan nada berwibawa.

"OKE KALO BEGITU MARI KITA BERSIHKAN WC RUMAH INI!"

"Ealah Moodnya berubah drastic!" seru Hisagi.

"Biasa. Kalo udah nyangkut brantem, Tama-chan mang paling hepi" sahut Donny.

"Brantem kok Hepi?" kini Ichigo yang berbalik heran.

Karena Auhtor tidak mau memperlihatkan sesi-sesi mengenaskan keenam bocah semprul itu membersihkan 14 wc sekaligus. Kita skip aje ye. Selesai dengan wc, dengan tampang-tampang serem mereka yang tidak dapat Yuzu deskripsikan saking bute-burik-dan buluknya menghiasi angkasa*haaa?*.

"Yuk coy kita capcus! Kita hajar geng Upil itu!" seru Tama langsung cabut dengan Motornya.

Sedangkan Ichigo cs hanya sweatdrop.

"OI KETUA IDIOT. TUNGGU!" kini Donny langsung tancap gas ampe Hisagi yang ada di belakangnya hampir mencelat. Mereka langsung menuju TKP deh…

bagaimana pertarungan mereka dengan gang UPIL? Apakah kini Ichigo dan Hisagi akan kembali mendapat kewarasan mereka?

tunggu di CHAPTER 3!

COMING SOON!

* * *

Yuzu : chapter 2... silakan di baca.. dan Repiew*capee*

Tama : nagapain kita ada di sini?

George : iya nih dasar Yuzu gendeng!

Yuzu : iih dasar ga berperasaan! kalian di sini biar terkenal

Donny : lu namanya nyiksa kita taoookk...!

*Donny dilindes pake stum*

Hisagi : UWAAAA DONNY MATI!

Ichii : ya udah daripada lebih menyiksa lagi kita tunggu chapter ke 3nya yaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**BATTLE IN THE JAMBAN**

**disclaimer :Tite Kubo  
**

**summary : Chapter terakhir di sesi paling menyeramkan bagi anak-anak Gang kita yang unyu2  
**

**warning :Kegajean akan membuat penyakit stroke anda semakin hebat  
**

**anak pintar jadi odong... anak males jadi tambah males...  
**

* * *

Oke saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah aer tumpah darah Indonesia tercinta dan terkasih*Auhtor digampar* kita kembali ke perjuangan Tama chan cs yang sudah pada ngibrit ke Pohon Jengkol. Kenapa ke sana? Bukan. Bukan karena mau mengambili jengkol-jengkol tak berdosa itu, tapi mereka hendak melakukan sesuatu di bawah pohon rimbun dan penuh uler keket.

"Baiklah. Semuanya mari kita goyang ngebor!" seru Tama dengan bangganya.

"PLAK!"

"ADAOW..My sirah!" kini Tama langsung nungging-nungging gara-gara kepalanya kena sandal terapi milik George.

"Goyang-goyang jidatmu! Kita ke sini buat mangkal-eh salah buat ngehajar anak-anak geng upil!"seru George dengan logat Tegalnya yang belepotan itu.

"Kau ini. Kalau ampe gue amnesia gimana!?" hardik Tama dengan eskrim benjol 2 tingkat.

"Bukan urusan gue lagi" "Dasar Anak Buah tidak berbakti!"

"Berbakti? Memangnya situ siapa? Ibu gue?!"

"Haaaaahh! Emang gue keliatan kayak emak2 gitu?"

"Terus kalo iya lo mau ngapain!?"

GYAAA-GYAAAA-GYAAAA…!

"Astaga apa lagi yang mereka lakukan di saat seperti ini?" Hisagi Cuma bisa menonton kembali pertempuran antara dua mahkluk aneh di depannya.

"Entahlah. Banyak yang terjadi kadang mereka juga suka berantem di tengah jalan Tol" sahut Matthew.

"Hah yang bener? Pantes keliatannya mereka tahan di lindes" Hisagi Cuma melihat Ichigo yang tampangnya itu menunjukkan sebuah rasa kagum*dari mananya?*

"Kita trus ngapain di bawah pohon?" Tanya Hisagi lagi.

"Nunggu Geng Upil" jawab Donny sederhana.

Setelah itu akhirnya kedua manusia yang senang berkelahi itu selesai.

"Udah puas?" Tanya Donny.

"Belum" jawab keduanya.

GYAAAA GYAAAA GYAAAA

"DONNY GUOBLOK! OTAK UDANG! NGAPAIN DITANYAIN. MEREKA BERANTEM LAGI KAN!?" seru Ichigo sampe matanya hampir loncat kalo ga ditahan ama Hisagi.

"WOIII KALIAN BANCI2!" sekarang Hisagi berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti.

"SIAPA YANG LO SEBUT BANCI!?"

GYAAAAA GYYAAAAA GYAAAAAA!

"Sekarang Hisagi malah yang jadi korbannya" ketiga orang sisanya yang bersukur tidak meneriaki keduanya hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba seseorang, ato lebih tepatnya beberapa kumpulan orang berbaju hitam datang dengan santainya kea rah mereka.

"Mereka itu ya" bisik Donny tanpa berbalik badan.

"Iya. Berarti itu lawan kita" bisik Matthew.

"Oke. Kita langsung hajar mereka kalau kalian sudah siap… kita biarkan ketua dan wakil bodoh kita berantem" kini Ichigo berbisik kembali.

"Oke. Hitungan ke 100 kita mulai" tukas Donny.

"Kelamaan KOPLAK" jawab Matthew dan Ichigo serempak.

"Oh. Baiklah hitungan ke 3"

"Oke" Ichigo bersiap dengan Zanketsu miliknya, Matthew dengan gergaji mesin bokapnya, dan Donny dengan papan penggilesan emaknya siap menghajar anak-anak Gang upil. Sedangkan Hisagi, Tama, dan George masih asik berantem.

"Baik. Satu.. Dua…Dua setengah…..Dua seperempat…Tiga…Tiga setengah…"

"CEPETAAAAAAN!" keduanya yang tidak sabar langsung menginjek kaki Donny yang malang itu.

"TIGA! HIYAAAAAATTT!" tetapi sebelum barang-barang mereka menghabisi anak-anak geng itu, ketiganya langsung cengo.

Kenapa mereka cengo?

"Hoi kalian! Mana Anak-anak Gang upil!?" seru Tama yang ternyata sudah selesai mebebek kedua temannya yang kini juga tak kalah sadis menghajar ketuanya.

"Iya. Dimana? Kok kalian pada diem sih?" George memperhatikan Donny yang dari tadi mangap kayak ikan koki.

"Oi Ichigo! Mana anaknya?" seru Hisagi melihat sohib kerennya itu Cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

"LO LIAT DULU YANG ADA DI DEPAN LO TU APA!" seru Ichigo menempeleng Hisagi sampe dia juga turut melotot dan mangap.

"Don.. kesambet lu?" Tanya Tama mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke depan muka gosong Donny.

"Bukan Kesambet. Tapi liat tu!"

"OMG! OH MI GOD..! ASTAGA NAGA!BANDENG PRESTO!GAJAH BURIK" Kini Tama dan George juga ikut Histeris

Kalian mau tahu apa yang ada di depan keenamnya ternyata anggota Geng Upil. Bukan maksud ingin mencela, tapi di depan mereka yang terpampang adalah cowok-bences-bencong-banci yang dandanannya naudubilah banget. Antara jijik, serem, mual, dan nerpes, mereka berenam langsung merinding diskotik.

"Euuu… ada anak-anak cucok booo…kita temenin yuukk…~~ aiih ganteng-ganteng deh dikau…daku mau jadinya…"

"Iyaa cin… yuk kita bawa pulang… asoy ni buat nemenin kita naek odong-odong cin…"

"G…G..GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" keenamnya langsung lari tunggang langgang, ampe mereka ga inget naek motor, malah mereka nyunggi motor. Tama yang krempeng ampe bisa nyunggi motornya yang segede motor Harli dapitson.

"Ehhhhh kalian tunyuuu…*tunggu*"

"HIIIIIII!"

"Jyangan kyabyur dooong… sini kakak-kakak temenin…"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba… dan Jejejejeng…. Tamao cs nyemplung ke empang, yang ternyata eh ternyata ada jamban di sana! Alhasil mereka menggunakan jurus TOKAI ngambang-kayaknya sih pengen berkamuflase sama yang liwat-liwat tuh.

Bukan hanya dilihat, mereka juga di sambit ama batu yang gedenya ga kira-kira.

"Teytangkyap kaliaannn muachh" salah seorang anak geng*?* berkelamin ga jelas itu langsung menghalau Tama dengan mesranya.

"GYAAAAAAA…! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN-EH PERJAKA!"

"idiyyy santai dong cin Cuma sebentar kok…"

"TULUNG SAYA DI CEKEK!" kini Ichigo berseru gembira.

"Adyuu abang cucok deh. Kawin yuk"

"IDIIIIIIIHHHH…BALIK SONO KE ALAM LO! SILUMAN!" Ichigo klepek-klepek blubuk-blubuk ga karuan di ketekin ma tu banci.

"ADAW ADA YANG LEWAT! KUNING!" seru George yang sudah ngambang-ngambang ga jelas.

"Siapa saja tangkep ni mahkluk-mahkluk!" Hisagi kemudian mengeluarkan Kazeshininya yang langsung memangkas bulu ketek Donny. Ternyata dia salah serang

"Hei kalian! Keluar dari sungai!" suara itu. Ya suara itu adalah suara pak polisi kita yang berjasa dan berwibawa dengan sigap ngeluarin keenam orang pahlawan kita itu dengan baik. Sedangkan banci-banci itu digrebek ampe mereka bersujud-sujud mau ngajak Tama kawin.

"Tam.. lo ga apa-apa?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Ga sih. Cuma kayaknya si Matthew butuh terapi kejiwaan deh habis ini"Tama dan Hisagi melihat Donny dan Ichigo berusaha untuk mengeluarkan aer di dalem Matthew dengan menjotosi-ralat-menekan perut Matthew, hebatnya lagi saat keluar, bukan hanya aer tapi sandal pun juga turut masuk ke mulut Matthew.

"Untung aja bukan bangke kucing" sahut George.

"Untung bukan tangan korban bekas mutilasi…" sahut Ichigo.

Akhirnya dengan gagah berani, Tamao cs menerima Ichigo dan Hisagi. Tapi pada ujungnya dan pada akirnya mereka ga kerja jadi gang motor, tapi jadi santri di sebuah mesjid dekat kuburan. Kata mereka, mereka udah kapok berantem gara-gara banci itu. Sedangkan George, Donny, dan Matthew jadi pengurus Gereja pengganti Pastor.

So… mereka kini jadi anak alim yang baek hati. Tapi trauma akan banci bences itu tidak akan pernah ilang sampe mereka takut kalo liat cowok gondrong. Mereka langsung ngibrit ketakutan.

THE END~~~

* * *

Yuzu : walah akirnya kelar juga ni ffnc... astaga makin parah banget nii cerita

Tama :iya gara-gara lo kita jadi korban bencong

George : kita ga terima ni cuy! balikin kita ke sekolah

Yuzu : balik aja sendiri

Donny : lha. naek apa?

Yuzu : MERSIKIL...

Matthew : Woy ngasal bae lu mah

Yuzu : apa lo dasar kucrut mata sipit!

Mattew : Ngajak berantem lu!

Yuzu : hayuuuk!

DUG-BAG-BUG-BAG-BUK! PRANG-PRANG-

Ichigo : adoooooh ga di sana ga disini mending cabut aja dah

Tama : oh ya jangan lupa repiewnya yaaaa*Ketimpuk cowet*

Hisagi : dan jangan lupa untuk memberi saran...*ketancep pisau*


End file.
